A Christmas Flashback
by dotRHEA
Summary: Who said Christmas on board the Princess Andromeda had to be bad?


**MERRY CHRISTMAS! (Even though it's Christmas Eve over here…)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson! Just my OCs!  
**

I crashed onto the couch, my vision was clouded and my eyes heavy. Voices of all everyone echoed in my mind.

"_Merry Christmas, loser."_

"_Merry Christmas, Ethan!"_

"_Happy Xmas, sir!"_

"_DEMIGOD COME HERE!"… "Merry Christmas."_

The voices made me shiver for a bit. Especially Master Kronos'—I mean Luke's. I thought I did something wrong when he ordered to see me.

The cheer, the decorations, the giant Christmas tree on deck. Everything made me sick with nostalgia. Even the monsters were _merry _today. Today was probably the only day I regret joining Kronos' army. I could've spent this Christmas together with dad and my 'little sister', like every other year.

It's only been a few months and I already feel homesick…

_GRAB A HOLD OF YOURSELF ETHAN! _I rolled over on the couch. _What did you come here for? What was your goal? WHAT MADE YOU CONVINCE MOTHER TO SACRIFICE YOUR EYE??_

It seemed almost pathetic; getting lectured at by that imaginary voice in your head. And I was falling for it. I _allowed _myself to be lectured at, that way it would be easier to fall asleep.

I was already blinking back fatigue anyway.

_ANSWER MEEE!!_

"Shut up!" I grunted. "It was to redeem myself. It was for all the demigods and minor gods…"

* * *

"_Deck the halls with Ethan's baby pictures! Hahahahahhaha…" A small female voice sang from the hallway._

"_Kidnap his girlfriend while he's sleeping! Hahahahhahahaha" Another voice—a man's, added._

_Then they stopped singing whatever they were singing and started to hum the 'Mission Impossible theme song'. _

_Seriously, you could literally hear them shift from wall to wall like ninjas. Then in a hushed voice, the girl whispered._

"_Mission Draw-On-Ethan's-Face starts… NOW!"_

_She rushed into my room, making as much noise as possible. She even tripped herself before making it to my bed. _

_She was on her toes, trying not to wake me up. In which she absolutely failed at. Then she leaned in so the sharpie would make contact with my skin. That was when I made my move._

_I shot up and grabbed my little sister's wrist. I lifted her onto my bed and grunted, giving her a nuggie._

"_Now what do you think you're doing, you little tweet?"_

_Aika screamed. _

"_Ah! Stop that! Owww!! CAP'N CRUNCH, PLAN B!" You could so tell she was enjoying it though._

_From the hallway, you could hear dad talking into a walkie-talkie._

"_Start Plan B. Agent Larry go!"_

_Agent Larry? How many retards do I know?_

"_Ohhhh! You're going to get it! Agent Larry will stop you from stealing another cookie from the cookie jar!" Aika laughed._

_I rolled my eyes and gave her another nuggie. _

_Just then, my girlfriend rushed into my room. She was wearing my boxers inside out; a blanket was over her shoulders and she had green shutter-shades over her eyes. _

"_STOP IT, YOU FIEND! UNHAND HER!" She screamed, trying not to crack up._

_Ok… I was really confused._

"_Laura? What are you doing with my boxers?" I asked, letting go of Aika_

_My girlfriend did a fake gasp._

"_OH NO! He knows my secret identity!" Laura pulled something out from behind her "Pokéball go! I chose you Something-that-was-under-your-Christmas-tree-but-you-were-too-lazy-to-go-grab-it!"_

_She said the last part so fast I couldn't' quite catch it but I had no time to ask because she threw something at me. And it hit bulls-eye, right square in my face._

_I looked down. It looked like someone wrapped cookie dough in It's-A-Girl! wrapping paper. I looked curiously at Laura, Aika and Dad. They were right beside my bed. And they were nodding anxiously._

_I tore the wrapping paper apart and laughed._

_In my lap was a small stuffed bear; a pirate. My name was sewed onto the middle of the bear's stomach. It was holding a Christmas card. _

_Laura was smiling._

"_Merry Christmas, sweetheart."_

_Aika made gagging noises in the background as I kissed my girlfriend._

_

* * *

_

Someone was shaking me awake. Someone was giggling and someone was muttering a million cuss words in English, Latin and ancient Greek.

I jolted awake when I heard Master Kronos' voice echo in my head.

"WAKE UP NAKAMURA!"

I looked around. Luke—normal Luke, Kelli the empousa, and a nervous demigod were hovering above me.

"What is it, master?" I muttered.

"Get up; we're going to the deck." Luke ordered.

I obeyed and followed them out the door.

Kelli was muttering something to Luke, Luke was doing vice-versa and the demigod seemed a little happy now to be out of the room I was in.

"Where are we going?" I asked the demigod.

"To the deck." She answered. She looked a bit like Laura…

"Why?"

"Because--" She stopped short when Kelli the empousa shot her a look.

"I'm not supposed to tell you." She said.

I was about to ask why when Luke threw opened the doors to the deck and the blast of party music blared in my ears.

We all walked onto the deck and all the demigods started to sing Christmas carols. They sang on top of the blaring speakers. That really isn't good for your vocal chords…

We walked over to get some punch and that was when some of the demigods stopped singing and started to chant.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!"

The chanting grew and grew until everyone stopped singing until even the music was chanting

"KISS! KISS! KISS!"

I looked over my head and glared at the nearest demigod.

_Who dare put giant mistletoe—_

Luke and Kelli were laughing and started to chant with the rest of the demigods. No wonder they were inching away from us.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!"

I eyed the girl beside me. The Laura-look-a-like. She was blushing like a wipe tomato. I rolled my eyes. Might as well get it over with.

_Christmas on board the Princess Andromeda wasn't all that bad after all…_


End file.
